Becoming an Uchiha
by animequeen13457
Summary: Sakura meets sasuke at a dance. There sasuke asks her to pretend to be his fiancee until he can find a real one. What happens when he starts to fall in love with her and she has no clue?
1. You need too find a wife soon Sasuke

**The characters might be a little OOC but I tried my best to make them how they are in the show (Expecially sasuke) plzz enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

"You need to find a wife soon Sasuke." Mikoto, sasuke's mother, said taking a sip of her wine fine red wine. Sasuke sighed. For the past week his mother was pressuring him everyday to find a wife soon. He was only 18, why was she in such a rusj for him to get married?

Sasuke sighed taking another bite of his tomato omelet. It also seemed that Mikoto only wanted to talk about marriage at the breakfast table when EVERYONE was there. He glanced over at Itachi who sat there eating like nothing was going on around him his head down."

"Itachi doesn't have a wife, why not pressure him to find a woman." Sasuke grumbled earning a glare from Itachi. Fujioka cleared his throat and glared at Sasuke.

"Itachi has an arranged marriage with Gemini, the daughter of the second most popular business owner under us besides the Hyuuga family."

Mikoto nodded.

"Shes a beautiful young lady," Mikoto looked at Itachi and smiled. "and I expect you will treat her with respect itachi?"

"Hn." Itachi said without looking up.

Sasuke excused himself from the table slamming the dinning room door behind him. He walked through the silent halls trying to relax and forget what his mother kept telling him.

"Excuse me Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke growled deep in his throat, turning around he glared at Miyu his personal servant."

"What do you want Miyu." Sasuke asked annoyed.

Miyu ignoring Sasukes attitude bowed.

"Madame Uchiha has told me to see if you would like me to run you a bath."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Did she really think he was still four?

"No Miyu, you don't need to do that."

Miyu nodded.

"If you'll excuse me now sir I will go do some cleaning." With that Miyu disappeared down the hall.

Sasuke heard someone bust out laughing behind him. He turned to see his best friend Naruto on the floor tears rolling down his face.

"What's so funny dobe?" Sasuke asked standing over his friend.

Naruto jumped to his feet and grinned at him.

"You still take baths?"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the arm who automatically punched him back.

"Hey Sasuke, come down with me to my job."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why?"

"Cause there are some HOT females who shop there. Plus its boring there."

"That's why they call it work dobe."

"Come on Teme."

Sasuke sighed.

"Let me guess the really reason. You don't have a ride there correct?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Right."

"And if you late again Kasai is going to kill you?"

"Right."

"Also you need to be the in like 5 minuets."

"Actually twenty minuets."

"Ok. Letes go."

…...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ahand reached out from under a emerald green comforter cutting off the loud and annoying alarm clock. Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes trying to focus.

She looked at the clock.

7:30 a.m

Sakura smiled and jumped out of bed. Sakura had just finished all her exams in medical school and today was the first day of summer break. Sakura stretched grabbed a towel and walked into her bathroom. The bathroom was cold this morning making sakura shiver a little. She went over to the shower and cut it up to steaming out. She took of all her clothing and got in, washing her hair and entire body with Strawberry soap. When she finished she got out wrapped the towel around her and walked over to the sink. Sakura cleared the fog off her mirror and began brushing the nots out her short light pink hair. She clipped a butterfly pin in it. She then brushed her teeth and applied eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss to her full lips.

Sakura walked out the bathroom, dropping the towel Sakura grabbed a pair of white panties and a white bra. She slipped them on and went to her closet to find something to where.

"Hmm…what to wear what to wear." Sakura said aloud. She dicided on a short white mini skirt, a red spaghetti strapped tank tod, a small white jacket, and a pair of 1 inch white wedged shoes.

_Silicon, Saline, poison._

_Inject me baby I'm a free bitch. _

_I'm a free bitch. _

Sakura grabbed her phone off her desk and flipped it open.

**Caller ID: Ino.**

Sakura pressed talk and cleared her throat.

"Hey Ino, whats up?"

"Hey sakura, I was just checking up on you. How was your exams?"

"Pretty easy since I studied my ass off."

Ino laughed.

"What are you doing today?"

"Hold on a sec Ino. Let me throw on some clothes on first."

"Ohhh who you lay last night?"

"SHUT UP."

Sakura put the phone done, she got dressand and picked it back up.

"Okay I'm back."

"Cool, so whatare you doing today?"

Sakura sat on the bed.

"I was going to go get my nails done at Temari is salon then shopping with Tenten cause Neji has to work and he asked us to go to this formal party later tonight."

"Oh that's cool. Can I come with you to the salon?"

"Sure but your driving."

"Deal, what time?"

Sakura looked at the clock.

9:00 a.m.

"In about a hour. Is that cool with you."

"Of course."

"Okay. So I was wondering….how has it been going with Sai?"

"…ummm….well….Its been alright. He's still a little clueless about what to do with a female sometimes though."

Sakura chuckled.

"That's Sai for ya, anyway let me grabb something to eat really quick."

"Okay, I'll be by in a hour bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up and walked out her room headed towards the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove, popped some bread into the toaster and sat at the table. It was nice to have days off to relax and do what she wanted.

The kettle started to bowl and she poured herself a cup of lemon tea while she spread peach jam on her toast.

Sakura sat at the table, when she got a text from Ino.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Subject: XD**

**Get your ASS outside.**

Sakura rolled her eyes, she put a slice of toast in her mouth and her tea in a coffee cup and ran out the front door. Ino pulled up in her purple pick-up truck and Sakura hopped in.

"It's hot as hell out here!" Ino complain as she started driving.

Sakura nodded.

Ino smiled. "Thank god for air conditioning."

"I agree. So Ino hows thinks been going at the flower shop?"

"It's doing good. Getting a lot of costomers lately."

Sakura looked out the window. The streets didn't have many people on it because it was so hot but the cafes were full of people eating, drinking, and chatting. Sakura peered into one of the café windows as ino came to a stop at a light. Her smile fell when she saw her ex with a girl with long red hair and glasses. Karin. Karin and Sakura had always been rivals ever since elementary. Why? That Sakura didn't know, she had always tried to be nice to her but Karin turned out to act like a stuck up bitch all the time. Karin always took things from Sakura. Books, pencils, purses, even boyfirends. Sakura sighed.

Ino looked over at Sakura and rolled her eyes.

"You see the bitch from hell in the café?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, with my Ex."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Don't let that bum you out Sakura he easn't all that anyway."

"I know, I'm just sick and tired of every guy I date dumping me for her."

"I understand Sakura."

Ino took off down the road again. They remained quiet for the rest of the until they pulled into the parking lot. Sakura went to open the door but Ino stopped her.

"Sakura…you need to let it go. I know Karin keeps stealing them but if they leave you then there not the one. You''ll find him one day and he'll stick with you and not even think about her."

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Ino."

They got out and walked into the salon along with a woman a middle aged with long blue hair and a young woman with long black hair.

Temari looked up from her computer and smiled at them.

"Hi, how may I help you all."

Sakura and Ino said the both wanted there nails done while the lady and girl was getting a pedicure and manicure. Temari led them to the back. The girl with long black hair looked sakura up and down and stuck up her nose.

"You, know if your going to wear clothes you should wear some that works with your figure." She said as she walked away. Sakura's eyes went wide and she smirked.

"You, know if your going to be a bitch in public then you should first find out who your dealing with." Sakura shouted. The girl waved her off and sat down in a seat next to the woman. Temari came back and smiled and Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Sakura, hows medical school?"

"It's fine, I'm on break now though."

Temari nodded. "Cool, I'll have Hinata do yall nails since I have to take care of them back there.

Sakura nodded and took her seat. A girl with long blue hair and purple eyes cam over to Sakura and Ino, smiling sweetly.

"What c-colors d-d-do you w-want?"

Sakura smiled up at her.

"Green and black."

Hinata nodded and went to the back.

_BZZZZZ. BZZZZ_

Sakura picked up her phone

**From: Tenten**

**To: Sakura**

**Subject: HEY**

**I'll pick you up at the nail Salon at noon so we can go shopping okay.**

Sakura texted back okay and waited for the shy girl to come back and do her nails.

**R & R! PLZZ**


	2. Dresses!

Chapter 2

Sasuke leaned on the marble counter as Naruto helped a old woman find a dress that was suitable for her. Sasuke always wondered why Naruto worked at a woman's clothing store if everyday he complained how they were "Stubborn rude ass bitches from hell." Sasuke usually stayed when he had nothing to do or to see old and young women yell at Naruto if he said 'the wrong thing.'

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, how are you this morning?"

Sasuke turned and stared at a women who was smiling brightly at him. Kasai. Sasuke knew her well since his mother shopped here and dragged him with her when he was little. Kasai's mother owned the store at that time and Sasuke had gotten a chance to see Kasai every time he came. He had learned the hard way that Kasai was a nice girl until you pissed her off then she turned into the bitch from hell. Now that Kasai owned the shop she had a lot more customers than her mother ever did because she sold her own designs as well as others.

Sasuke knowing he had to be nice to Kasai or his mother would kill him he gave her his best fake smile and cleared his throat.

"Hey Kasai." He said plainly.

"How's your mother? Is she doing well?" Kasai asked putting her hair up into a ponytail.

Sasuke nodded before standing up straight.

"Yes, she's still stubborn as hell still. How's your mother?

"Oh she's still crazy as hell in the mental hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Kasai shrugged.

"Don't be. She's safe in there."

Kasai walked around Sasuke and moved behind the counter as the old women now pissed off for some reason came up to pay. Kasai smiled at her took her dress and rung it up. A few minuets later the old lady was out the door and Naruto was walking up to them rubbing his cheek.

"Old ladies a bitch." Naruto mumbled as he leaned on the counter.

"Mmhmm." Kasai said counting the bills the old lady had handed her for the fifth time.

"I mean all I asked is if she was sure she wanted that dress because it made her look older. Then she slapped me! Like what did I say wrong?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and shook his head.

"Lets see….you told an old women that she looked OLDER in a certain dress…" Sasuke started to say.

"…but she was looking for a dress that made her look younger. So she took that offensively and slapped you." Kasai finished. Naruto looked between the both of them and rolled his eyes.

"Well I told her the truth. So whatever."

Sasuke shook his head at the Naruto. "Your clueless Dobe."

Kasai looked at Sasuke and cleared her throat.

"So Sasuke…I forgot to ask…how's your brother doing?"

Sasuke looked at Kasai questionably.

"He's fine still a complete asshole though. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke watched as a slight blush came to her cheeks as she put the money back in the register.

"Oh, no reason just asking."

Sasuke nodded. "I have to get going…I need to find a tux for tonight's dinner at my parents house. You going to be there Naruto?"

"Yeah I just need to pick out my best suit for tonight." Naruto said sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes and handed a couple of hundred bucks to Kasai.

"Help him." He said before walking out the door. Kasai grinned and looked at Naruto.

"Come on Naru lets find out what size you are." Kasai dragged Naruto into the back of the store.

Sakura and Tenten walked through the clothing store trying to find the perfect dresses for tonight's event. Sakura already annoyed listened to Tenten for the seventh time tell her what type of dresses they needed.

"Okay so like you know we need dresses that are long, elegant, and formal material…no short sexy dresses….also they can't be blue. Only the people hosting the party can wear blue because well that's how it is. No shades of blue…no navy blue, no baby blue, no sky blue, no-"

"TENTEN!" Sakura snapped stopping in the middle of the store. Tenten looked at her confused.

"I get it. NO B.L.U.E. So please stop saying it. Okay?"

Tenten nodded and apologized.

"I'm sorry Sakura I'm just so nervous. This is my first social gathering without Neji and for the Hyuuga company. I don't want to mess things up."

Sakura hugged Tenten understanding how she felt.

"It's okay Tenten, lets just keep looking for dresses."

Sakura and Tenten continued there search with little success. They needed to start getting ready in a hour to be at the party on time.

"Oh I quit!" Tenten said sitting down on a bench her head in her lap. Sakura sat next to her patting her shoulder.

"Lets keep looking were sure to find something."

"No….we've looked everywhere there is no place else to look." Tenten said a little to loudly cause multiple people to stare at her. Sakura smiled at them and continued to pat Tentens shoulder. Sakura watched as a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail and emerald green eyes walked up to them.

"Is she alright?" She asked looking at Tenten.

Sakura smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah she's find just a little upset."

"About?"

"We need to find dresses for a social gathering tonight and we can't find any that will work."

The girl nodded and smiled.

"I could be of assistance."

Tenten jumped up and grabbed the girls hands.

"Really? How?"

She smiled and led Tenten into a store called 'Fashion queen'. There she pointed to a bunch of formal dresses in different colors, designs, and sizes. The girl smiled at them and cleared her throat.

"What were you looking for precisely?"

Tenten squealed with joy and started looking for a dress. Sakura thanked the girl and asked her what she thought would be a good color on her. The girl looked Sakura up and down and thought for I second.

"Hmm maybe blure or-"

"NO BLUE!" Tenten shouted at her. The girl nodded and looked back at Sakura.

"How about black or green then?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment and decided she wanted a green dress and Tenten chose a pink one. They tried them on and they fit perfectly. Sakura had to admit the were sexy dresses but they were formal also. Sakura waited by the door as Tenten went around the store picking out accessories to match the dresses. A boy with short blonde hair walked in and looked around.

"I guess were not that busy today usually theres a lot af people coming in after noon." He said to himself and shrugged. Sakura looked at the boy closely, she had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't put her finger on it. The boy looked at Sakura and winked before walking into the back of the store. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes.

Tenten paid for everything before walking up to Sakura grinning.

"Were all set! Lets go!"

Sasuke walked down the hall of Uchiha cooperation towards his brothers office. He sent him a text telling him to get his ass over here. Sasuke continued to walk down the long dull hallway until he reached his brothers office. He knocked on the door until he heard a quiet 'Hn." signaling him to come in. He opened the door to find his brother with his head down doing paper work. He glanced up for a second then signaled Sasuke to have a seat. Sasuke closed the door and leaned on it arms crossed looking at his brother.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke said getting right to the point.

Itachi looked at him and put his pen down.

"So straight to the point Sasuke as always…no 'hello brother how are you?' or 'how is your day going so far?'"

"Hn." Sasuke said still staring at his brother.

Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"Fine then…right to the point. I'm quiet sure mother has not told you that you have to have a date for the party tonight? If you don't have a date she WILL find you one."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at his brother.

"Why hadn't she said anything to me this morning! I could have easily found a date!" Sasuke said anger in his tone. Itachi shrugged.

"It seems you left the table to early."

Sasuke punched the wooden door in frustration. He couldn't believe his mother! She was pushing this get married thing WAY to far.

Itachi going back to his paper work cleared his throat.

"If I could make a suggestion to you Sasuke. I would find someone at the formal and PAY them to pretend to be your date, of course mother would have to not know them."

"Do you know how impossible that is?" Sasuke said opening the door to leave.

Itachi smirked.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Sasuke now pissed off slammed his brothers door, heading back down the hall to leave and get ready for tonight.

**R&R PLZZZZ**


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3

_**Why here? Why this, could it had been anything BUT this?**_

Sakura thought as she sat on the floor in a random bedroom of the house. She tried to fix her torn dress that had been ripped 'accidentally' by one of the ladies at the party. They had come up behind her and somehow ripped it with out her noticing it.

_Sakura and Tenten had just walked in the Uchiha house (Sakura had learned this when they had arrived) when all eyes were glued on them. The palms of Sakuras hands began to sweat as all eyes where on the two of them. Tenten smiled and looked at Sakura. _

"_Don't worry. If they haven't seen you before, ther assume your fresh meat. Don't seem afraid or this party….will be like the pits of hell for you." Tenten whispered as she smiled and walked up to a group of people. Sakura not feeling all that up to this now took a deep breath and calmed herself. She followed Tenten as she talked on by one to different groups of people. She introduced Sakura as a friend of hers that was helping her tonight because she wanted to go into this type of business. It was a lie of course but if it stopped the people from giving her evil stares she was okay with it. Sakura smiled and talked to many people when she saw someone who looked familiar to her. _

_She had long blue hair that went to her waist and purple eyes. She had on a black dress and she seemed to be blushing as the blonde talked to her. Sakura excused herself from the group and Tenten she was talking to and walked over to them. The girl looked at her and smiled. Sakura smiled back at her and cleared her throat._

"_I'm sorry but I think I've seen you somewhere before have we met?" Sakura asked curiously. The girl nodded and told her that she worked at the nail salon she went to that morning. Sakura nodded now remembering the girl who did her nails. Sakura tried to remember her name but couldn't._

"_What was your name again?"_

"_H-h-hinata."_

"_Oh yeah well its nice to see you again."_

_Hinata nodded. _

"_Sakura, correct? W-what b-brings you h-h-here?" _

_Sakura took a glass of Champaign from the waiter that was walking by and took a sip._

"_I'm here with my friend Tenten. I told her I would come with her tonight."_

_Hinata smiled and turned to the blonde who was preoccupied staring at Sakura. Sakura turned and glared at the blonde boy who smirked. _

"_Your not rich are you?" He asked getting up in Sakura's face._

"_No, why do you want to know?"_

"_You don't talk proper at all."_

"_Excuse me?" Getting pissed off at him being so close to her face._

"_You don't talk like every other female hear is all I'm saying."_

_Sakura was about to say something when the blonde stood up straight and looked behind her. Sakura noticed Hinata looked down and started fiddling with her nails. Sakura turned around to see what they were looking at. _

_Two women were walking over to them. They both had long black hair neatly done up in buts and coal black eyes. Sakura almost ran when she saw that the girl was from the salon. Sakura swallowed and remembered what Tenten had said. The women walked right up to the three of them, the older one smiled at Hinata while she and the blonde bowed. The younger girl about Sakuras age glared at her and put her hand on her hip._

"_Your not going to bow to Ms. Uchiha? That is extremely ignorant of you." _

_Sakura looked between her and lady who she called 'Ms. Uchiha' before bowing like Hinata and The blonde. Ms. Uchiha looked at Sakura her smile turning into a confusion._

"_I have not seen you around here before, young lady. Are you new to the business?" _

_Sakura stood up straight and smiled._

"_Actually I'm here with a friend of mine, she had invited me too h-"_

"_She didn't ask you all that. It was a yes or no question." The girl said her voice showing annoyance. Sakura looked at her and frowned._

"_I thought she might want a explanation WHY I was here, if I was not here doing business for a certain company." Sakura said looking straight at the girl who glared at her._

"_Go on you lady, you said you were here with a friend correct? Who is it?" asked waving a butler over for a drink._

"_She's with the Hyuga corporation…Neji's wife actually."_

_Ms. Uchiha nodded and excused herself._

"_Come Gemini lets make our way to the Iwa cooperation. I heard they have been doing well lately. Lets go congratulate them."_

_Gemini followed Ms. Uchiha across the floor and out of Sakuras sight. _

"_I can't believe you stood up to Gemini! I like you your okay."_

_Sakura turned and grinned at the blonde._

"_I don't like girls like that, so I try to stand up to them."_

_The blonde laughed out loud before sticking his hand out._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Sakura Haruno, its nice to meet you."_

_Hinata looked at Sakura and gasped._

"_S-s-s-s-s-s-sakura…..your d-d-d-dress. Its t-t-t-t-t-t-torn!"_

_Sakura turned to see the back of her dress ripped, from where her underwear were to her lower thigh. Sakura asked Naruto wear the bathroom was and headed straight for it. She jiggled the handle but it was locked._

"_SHIT" She mumbled and walked down the hall trying to find another bathroom. She could feel her dress a little more every time she took a step. Sakura gave up and opened a to her left. She walked in and slammed the door, sliding down to the floor. She looked around to find she was in a bedroom._

Sakura still fiddling with her dress started getting annoyed. She new she couldn't stay in here forever. What could she do? She couldn't go out there or she would embarrass Tenten which would cause a commotion between her and Neji and Sakura didn't want that.

The door to the bedroom opened causing Sakura to freeze where she was. Her head was down and she didn't dare to look up to see who it was.

Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom pulling off his clip on tie. He didn't like ties so he always wore a clip on. Sasuke looked into the room to find a women sitting on his floor her head in her lap. Sasuke confused on how she got in here and angry that she was EVEN in his room sighed and closed the door. He didn't speak to the women, who still sat on the floor. He assumed she was drunk and went to sit in a desk chair on the far side of the room. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Sasuke looked at the girl and cleared his throat.

"Wanna smoke?" He asked his voice sounding cold. The girl jumped at how cold his voice was. She looked at him holding the pack out. She sighed and shook her head. Sasuke put the pack back in his pocket. He sat there and stared for a few minuets before dicding to ask her why she was in his room.

"Who are you and why are you in here?" He asked. The girl looked at him with blank emerald green eyes. She stood and Sasuke saw her dressed ripped all the way up the back. She walked over to him and held her hand out.

"Sakura Haruno. I was hiding in here to avoid embarrassment for my friend who is here on business. I'm so sorry to intrude." Sasuke could since the sarcasm in her voice in the last part. He took her hand and shook it.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Second son of the people who own this house."

Sakura nodded pretending to care. She turned and headed toward the door. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat.

"Where are you going?"

"Leaving."

"You going to face embarrassment now I see. Well good luck."

Sakura glared back at Sasuke then grinned.

"Actually I'm going to go find my friend and get the hell out of here."

"You know the party ended an hour ago. Your friend is porbably long gone thinking you ditched her."

Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke then cursed under her breath. How the hell was am I suppose to leave now!, she thought her hands on her hips. Sasuke being the oh so gentlemen he is offered to call Sakura a cab. Sakura looked at him and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't have any money, my friend told me I wouldn't need any when I got here. All I have is my house keys and my phone."

"Then call someone to come pick you up."

Sakura slapped her forehead and pulled out her phone. She speed dialed Ino and waited for her to pick up.

"Hellooooo…." came a half away voice from the end.

"Ino? Hey it's Sakura…do you think you can come pick me up."

"Weren't you JUST with Tenten?"

"Yeah…it's a long story though. Can you please come and get me?"

"Hmmm….Where are you?"

"I'm…" Sakura turned toward Sasuke. "Where am I again?"

"In my room."

"No shit Sherlock! Where is your house located?"

Sasuke gave Sakura a deadly stare.

"Right outside of Konoha."

Sakura nodded and put the phone back to her ear.

"Right outside konoha Ino."

"EHHH! Do you know how long a drive that is! I can't drive out there now!"

"Ino please I beg of you!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, I'll try to get someone else to come get you."

Sakura hung up the phone ready to throw it against the wall. Sakura picked up the phone again and tried calling her aunt Tsunade who just cussed her out and hung up. Sakura then tried calling her friend Kiba, Temari, and Lee who all said they couldn't came and get her. Sakura sat on Sasuke bed not caring what he had to say and sighed.

Sasuke was about to say something when there was knock on his door before it opened. Sasuke stood quickly cursing as his mother walked in.

"Sasuke we need to talk…Oh….who is this?" Sakura looked up too see the same women as before staring at her. Sasuke put his cigarette out and cleared his throat.

"She's a friend of mine." Sasuke lied.

His mother gave him a small pout and folded her arms across her chest.

"Sasuke, don't be so stubborn. If you had a girlfriend you should have just told me sooner!"

Sakura stood and was about to speak when Sasukes mother shushed her.

"Hmm I wouldn't have guessed my son would pick such a plain women to be his girlfriend but I guess you all right."

Sakura felt her fist clench when she Ms. Uchiha called her a 'Plain women.' Sakura smiled at Ms. Uchiha.

"Ms. Uchiha. I think you have gotten the wrong-"

Sasuke suddenly wrapped his arms around Sakuras slim waist who made a 'eep' sound.

"You absolutely right mother. I chose her to be my bride and loving wife." Sasuke gave his mother a fake smile before glancing at Sakura. She stood shocked and confused in the Uchiha's arms. Ms Uchiha looked between the two off them and the clapped.

"I'm So excited! My baby boy is getting married!" Ms Uchiha called a maid into the room and told her to get a room ready for Sakura. She will stay in the Uchiha household until after they are married. Ms. Uchiha walked quickly out the room to get everything else ready for there new house guest.

Once she was gone Sakura pulled out of Sasuke's grasp and glared at him.

"What the hell was that!" She asked wanting to swing on the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed and asked her to take a seat. Sakura did so and crossed her legs. She stared at the Uchiha to continue.

"My mother has been nagging me since I turned 18 to get a wife. This afternoon my brother told me she was going to choose a wife for me if I didn't get a girlfriend by tonight."

When Sakura didn't say anything Sasuke continued.

"The women my mothers chooses are straight up bitches. So when she barged in her without waiting for a answer and found you I had to pretend you were my new girlfriend. Now I'm asking you to be my FAKE girlfriend until I find a real one, just to get my mother off my back."

Sakura thought about it for a second before replying.

"Whats in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

Sakura thought about this for a second also before standing up.

"How long do I have to pretend?"

"three months. By that time I will be able to find a girl I like."

"Fine I'll do it but one two conditions."

Sasuke nodded signaling Sakura to go on.

"One. After all this you tell you mom the truth."

"And the second thing?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura grinned.

"You pay me for all my college debts."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause." Sakura said holding out her hand. "If I'm here I can't work to pay it off."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and shook Sakura's hand.

"Deal."

**R & R PLZZZZZ!**


	4. Welcome to hell!

**Chapter 4 Welcome to hell!**

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. Sasuke was standing over her shaking his head. She sat up taking a swing at the Uchiha who dodged it easily.

"Breakfast is ready, I was told to tell you this." Sasuke said before pointing to the closet. "Get dressed."

"I don't have any clothes here." Sakura said yawning.

"What's her name again? Ino? Yeah she came by and I asked her to bring some. So she did. Now get dressed."

Sakura groaned when Sasuke left and got out of bed heading toward the closet.

(A hour later)

Sakuras' eye twitch as Sasuke's father once again said something rude towards her. Sakura took a sip of her tea smiling at Mr. Uchiha not letting his comment bother her. He glared at her with intensity before grunting and looking back at the paper that was now crumpled in his hands. Sakura proud that she had seemed to piss the older Uchiha off glanced at Sasuke who back his eyes close. She then glanced at Itachi who was listening or she thought he was, to his fiancée go on and on about something. Sakura cleared her throat and smiled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san how was you sleep?" Sakura asked. She watched Sasuke open his eyes slowly looking at Sakura blankly.

"Hn."

"Sasuke answer you fiancée properly!" Ms Uchiha said glaring at Sasuke who sighed.

"I didn't get much sleep, I was working all night." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"What were you working on?"

"Files." Sasuke said picking

"Oh."

Sakura looked down at her tea wishing she could leave the table. Ms. Uchiha smiled brightly at Sakura.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like this in the morning besides….I **know** he's lying."

Sasuke and Sakura both raised a brow at Ms. Uchiha who just chuckled.

"I did find you to last night alone with your dress ripped, yes?"

Sasuke choked on his coffee staring wide eyed at his mother.

"MOTHER!" Sasuke nearly shouted. "We did nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh yes….I'm pretty sure is wasn't out of the ordinary but next time Sasuke please don't rip her dress."

"I didn't rip her dress!"

"Sasuke…it okay…there no need to be embarrassed."

Sakura went beat red staring in awe at what Ms. Uchiha was saying. Sakura would have laughed if it wasn't about her as well.

"Ms. Uchiha, Me and Sasuke did nothing or was about to do anything like that last night. I had ripped my dress and went to Sasuke to see if he could help me fix it." Sakura said with a smile. Ms. Uchiha looked between the both of them and nodded.

Sasuke sighed before excusing himself from the table. Sakura heard giggling coming from next to Itachi. She looked and instantly became pissed off as Gemini, who she had learned that was Itachi's fiancée, Giggling.

"Is something funny Gemini?" Sakura asked acting curious trying not to show her anger. Gemini looked at Sakura before scrunched up her noise and continued talking to Itachi.

_Bitch. _Sakura thought before standing up. Ms Uchiha still focused on Sakura.

"Sakura, tomarrow you'll begin you training into becoming an Uchiha."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you know we need to prepare you. All Uchiha women went through this for generations even Gemini. She has just completed it though. What we will do is go through proper grammar skills, Manners, and a lot more. Also you'll leanr how to speak to people from businesses that are important and not important. We will also discuss the parties, bridal shower hand wedding."

Sakura swallowed nervously before nodding once and heading to the door.

"Oh and Sakura?" Ms. Uchiha called from behind her.

Sakura stopped in her tracks before turning to see Ms. Uchiha's face in a evil grin.

"Welcome to hell."

**4****th**** chapter! ^^ Was it good? Shall I continue? **

**R&R PLZZZ**


	5. Meet Mizu

**Meet Mizu**

Sakura walked quickly down the hall as her blood boiled inside her body.

"When I find that bastard I'm giving him a piece of my MIND!" Sakura mumbled looking around for a certain uchiha. Sakura not noticing where she was going stumbled back as she ran into something. She landed on her butt as she watched piles of paper fall around her. She looked across from her to see a girl with long black hair trying to stand up while rubbing her bottom.

"Owwww." The girl whined. She looked around and stomped her black high heel shoe on the floor when she saw that the papers were scattered everywhere. Sakura picked up some of the papers before standing up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you." Sakura said as she handed the papers over. The girl blinked at Sakura before smiling and waving her hand.

"It's okay, I should have been paying attention also." Sakura smiled back before they both bent down to get the other papers. Sakura glanced at the girl beside her once more.

_Wow she's pretty, _Sakura thought. Sakura noticed that this girl had the body of a model, and eyes that where magenta. She had on a black dress that went to her knees and he skin was very pale.

After gathering all the papers she could see Sakura handed them back to the girl who thanked her.

"I hope I didn't mess anything up." Sakura said worried.

"Hmmm…no It was just a review on everything Uchiha women needed to now before they got married to their husband, along with manners, style and a lot more. I was suppose to teach it to a new Uchiha women tomorrow so I'm glad that we ran into each other today otherwise I would have to reorganized them making her lessons late. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

Sakura blinked as the girls finished talking, she had never met anyone who could say so much in such a short breath.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

The girl gasped before bowing forgetting she had the papers in her hands which fell to the floor. She sighed before looking back up at Sakura.

"I'm sorry! Oh how could I drop all the papers in front of my student I fell like such a idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid Mizu! Your so stupid! You don't deserve such an opportunity! Wait…Yes I do…no…no I don't. I'm SO sorry Sakura-chan please don't tell Ms. Uchiha about this! I'll get fired for being so clumsy in front of a future Uchiha."

Sakura smiled sweetly at her, again she picked up the papers and handed them back to her.

"It's okay, I won't tell."

Mizu grinned.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan I'm Mizu Uchiha, I'll be your instructor into becoming an Uchiha."

"Thanks." Sakura said before walking down the hall with Mizu.

"Trust me Sakura you'll going to LOVE being an Uchiha, girls all around dream of it. They say it's an honor, I wouldn't know of course because I was born into the family not married into it. My mother was though and she also said it was exciting."

"So is it tradition that the cousin has to train the bride?"

Mizu shook her head.

"No, any Uchiha women can train the new bride it's just that my mother wanted me to do it before she died and Ms. Uchiha had agreed to it. I was so excited to find out I was the one to do it. I thought it was Gemini I was suppose to train but Ms. Uchiha trained her herself because she was the bride of the first son AKA the one who will take the business. So I was assigned to teach Sasukes bride."

Sakura nodded. She glanced down at Mizu's arms full of papers and felt bad for her that she probably had to memorize all it. Mizu started to hum as they walked. Sakura closed her eyes relaxing a little listening to Mizu's humming. Sakura heard Mizu gasped before squealing.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura opened her eyes and watched Mizu run to Sasuke dropping her papers once again. Mizu glanced at them shrugged before continuing her run toward Sasuke. Sakura rolled her eyes and bent down to pick the papers up once again. She watched Mizu glomp Sasuke and start talking to him. Sasuke nodded at everything she was saying before pushing her off of him. Sakura frowned when she remembered that she was completely angry with the Uchiha. She walked quickly over to the both of them. She handed Mizu's papers to her and nodded when she muttered sorry. Sakura turned to Sasuke looking at him sadly.

"Sasuke-san…. You never **told me** I would get a 'Welcome to hell' speach when you asked me to marry you. I was completely surprised" She said giving him puppy eyes.

Sasuke squinted his eyes at her wondering why she was acting like it really upset her. He blinked when he remembered Mizu standing then and cleared his throat. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Sakura make a 'eep' sound as she was pulled close to Sasuke. She blushed when Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry cherry blossom, I should have warned you of my mothers little statement. It was foolish of me will you forgive me?" Sasuke asked making Sakura look into his eyes. Sakura saw nothing in them and knew he was acting because Mizu was there. Sakura nodded once smiling.

Sakura's blushed deepened when she felt Sasukes breath on her ear.

"Meet me outside in fifteen minuets, we need to talk. Don't be late." Sasuke whispered before letting Sakura go and heading off the way he came.

Sakura looked at Mizu who had her back turned to them, Sakura sighed.

"Mizu what are you doing?"

"It's rude to stare at a romantic scene two people that clearly you weren't meant to see."

Sakura sighed.

"Let me guess….one of the many things I need to learn?"

Mizu turned to Sakura and nodded.

"Yep, that's one of the things."

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura do you want to have tea with me, I could tell you the other things you will have to do."

Sakura really wanting to get a head start on things shook her head sadly at Mizu.

"Sorry, I have to go meet Sasuke….He-"

Mizu covered her ears.

"Do not get into other peoples business when it's none of you concern!" She shouted.

Sakura sighed.

"I'll see you later Mizu."

Mizu uncovered her ear and waved goodbye to Sakura. Sakura made her way to the front door.

**R & R PLZZZ**


	6. The Waiter

**The waiter**

"Good evening Ms. Haruno."

Sakura smiled at the butler who bowed in respect. He stood up normal again before opening the entrance to the Uchiha Mansion.

"Are you going somewhere? I could call for a car for you if need be."

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm off to see Sasuke actually."

"Have a nice day Ms. Haruno."

Sakura walked outside and covered he eyes as the sun shined down. She squinted trying to find Sasuke. When she saw him she quickly made her way over to him.

Sasuke looked to see Sakura coming toward him. He walked how she walked and the expression on her face before rolling his eyes. Sakura glared at the Uchiha when she was close enough. She went to say something when Sasuke put up his hand.

"Not here. Come on. We'll talk in the car."

Sasuke started his way down the drive way, Sakura grumpily following behind him. Sasuke got into the car along with Sakura and drove away from the house.

"So…" Sakura said glancing at Sasuke.

"I want to cancel this deal." Sasuke said keeping his eyes on the road. Sakura looked at him a surprised expression on her face.

"What do you mean cancel the deal?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't want to continue doing this."

"And why not?"

"Simple. You're not capable of doing what is expected of you.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I've been observing the way you do things and you not capable in pulling this deal off. You don't walk, or eat right and you talk like a hood rat."

Sakura growled deep in her throat.

"Watch it asshole I'll kick our ass in a second.

"Exactly why you're not capable, you can't hold you composure more than a minute. You don't have one bit of classy in you."

"I do too!" Sakura shouted. "For you information I was in ladies etiquette for about three years learning how to do certain things."

Sasuke glanced at her.

"When was this? When you were ten?"

"Thirteen to be exact." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Look. I really don't think it'll work, and I think mother is already suspicious about you."

Sakura grinned.

"Maybe if we acted more like a couple around her she wouldn't be."

Sasuke glared at her.

"How are coupes supposed to act?"

"Ummm like a couple."

"Don't be a smartass Ms. Haruno I-

"Okay first. People who are n relationships don't do that. Second vie only known her for a day how in the hell is she suspicious?"

Sasuke pulled into a parking space in front of a diner, and cutting of the car.

He sighed.

"My Mother is suspicious already because I hadn't told her about you. It really upset her and caused her not to believe that you were my real fiancée."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Then we'll just have to make her believe."

Sasuke looked at her again.

"How is that?"

"When I was sixteen and my parents used to get on me about the guys I'm dating that they hadn't met and I didn't want them to know about him I would get a different guy and make him pretend that he was my boyfriend. The way I pulled this off was by getting to know the basic information about him. Then when my parents met him everything they would ask I would already know. Also I kept them around for about a month until my parents were sure to like them and not question me about it anymore."

Sasuke thought about it for a second. It would probably work; all he had to do was lean stuff about Sakura talk to his mother for a bit and is done with it. Well apart from the 'I have to act like were in love around people' part he couldn't go wrong.

"Okay let's try it."

"Wait. What?"

"Let's try the 'get to know him other thing."

Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was crazy before shrugging.

"Okay. When do you want to get started?"

Sasuke opened his car door.

"Now."

"So how do we do this?" Sasuke asked taking a swallowed of his beer.

Sakura tapped her chin.

"Well, actually I used to play 20 questions with them until I thought I knew about them."

"Okay. So you want to go first or should I?"

"I think you should ask me the question first since it is your mother you're trying to impress."

"Okay…favorite color?"

"Green"

"Favorite anime?"

"Puppy."

"Bra size?"

"Why the hell do you need to know that?" Sakura nearly shouted glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged.

"You said basic information."

"I'm not answering that."

"Who are your friends?"

Sakura smiled.

"I only have three friends really."

"Only three?" Sasuke said not believing her.

Sakura nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. I had more in high school but there was a….incident that went down that caused almost the entire school to hate me. Anyway my three friends' names are Ino, Tenten, and Temari."

Sasuke nodded. He really didn't care about what she had to say but if it got his other off his back he would do anything.

"There all girls?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said looking down at her coffee.

They sat in quiet for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke up again.

"How many questions do I have left?"

"Well after that question you have 13."

Sasuke growled at her but it only made Sakura smile.

Sasuke turned and looked for a waiter.

"Where's a waiter?"

"Probably in the back and you have 12 left."

"That didn't count."

"It was a question directed towards me so it did."

Sasuke rolled his eyes before spotting the waiter.

"Hey waiter can you come here?" he shouted.

Sakura looked in Sasukes' direction and gasped before turning away.

Sasuke noticed Sakuras' reaction but ignored as the waiter came right in front of him. He watched her push her glasses into place and wink at him.

"What can I get you cutie?" she said in a flirty voice all her attention on Sasuke.

"Can you get me too more beers and…" He looked at Sakura. "You want something Sakura?"

Sakura mumbled a curse word as the waiter looked at Sakura her eyes wide. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke.

_Just ignore the waiter, _Sakura thought.

"Yeah, can I have a beer to?"

Sasuke looked from Sakura to the waiter as Sakura ignored the waiters staring.

"Changed the two into a four."

The waiter didn't move she just stared at Sakura.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

The waiter glanced at him before smiling. She nodded before walking away.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke before staring out the window.

"Nothing. 11 more questions."

"Do you know that girl?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Look. I don't know her okay just drop it." Sakura said bitterly.

Sasuke not wanting to drop it sighed before standing up.

"Were done for the day. Were continuing this conversation another time."

Sasuke put some money on the table and left out the door. Sakura heard a car start up. She listened until she was sure it had pulled away before she sighed.

"So…your new lover?"

Sakura stiffened and looked up to see the waiter standing there with four beers. She set them on the table before having a seat across from her.

"So do you like this guy more or less than Ren?"

"…"

"What no words for a long lost friend?"

Sakura stood quickly. She gathered her things and walked towards the door.

She didn't look back as she went through the door and started walking down the street. When she was out sight of the café she broke into a run. She didn't know where she was running to but she just had to run. To get as far away as possible.

Sakura stopped running and tried to catch her breath. She looked around and saw she was in one of Konoha's many parks. She sat down on a bench putting her hands and calmed herself.

Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She pushed speed dial # 2 and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino" Sakura whispered.

"Hey what's up?"

"Want to hang out tonight? I really need to get away from life right now."

"Yeah sure what do you want to do?"

"Get drunk." Sakura mumbled. She heard Ino laugh on the other end.

"Wow I thought I never heard the day when Sakura Haruno WANTED to get drunk. Must be pretty bad, what happened anyway. Ms. Uchiha get on you got damn nerves."

"No. Something else."

"What?"

"I saw **her** again."

Ino was quiet. It felt like an hour before he spoke up again.

"Where are you?"

"In a park."

"Do you know which one?"

Sakura looked around trying to find a sign. When she couldn't she sighed.

"I think I ran to ninja Alley Park."

"Ran?"

"Yeah. I had to get away."

"Sakura…."

"Don't say it." Sakura warned glaring even though she knew Ino couldn't see her.

She heard Ino sigh.

"I'm on my way."

**Plzzz R&R!**


	7. first kiss

**Chapter 7**

**I'm srry for making you wait soooo long. To make it up to you there's going to be some sasusaku action in this chapter ^^ YAY! Hope you likey!**

Sakura hung up with Ino and stood up, the sun shined down on her causing her to squint against its blinding light. Sakura watched as a group of elementary school students ran around laughing playing on a nearby playground. Fifteen minutes later she heard a car horn honk, she turned around and frowned. It wasn't Ino. Sakura watched as the driver of the car got out of the car and walked over to her. Sakura recognized the person from the party, with Tenten. The guy gave her a goofy grin and waved her over. She smiled and waved back before walking over to him. He was the blonde boy who had asked if she was rich or not.

She never did get his name.

"Hey, we meet again." He said smiling. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you again ummm…"

The blonde held his out.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura nodded and shook his hand.

"Haruno Sakura."

"I know your name."

"How?" She asked.

"I think I would know that name of my best friends' fiancée."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. This was Sasuke's best friend? She would have never guessed. They were complete opposites.

Naruto laughed at Sakura's face.

"Many people give us that look when we say that. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh….well I was with Sasuke at a nearby café until he left. Then I came here." Sakura said smiling. Naruto smiled back and looked at his car.

"Want to ride?"

"Uhh actually-"Sakura started to say but Naruto was already started dragging Sakura over to his car. He opened the car door for her. Sakura got in and pulled out her phone texting Ino that she didn't need a ride anymore.

Naruto got in the car and pulled away when her phone vibrated again.

**New message!**

**To: Sakura**

**From: Ino**

**I know, I saw what happened. Damn…he's a cutie…lucky :P**

Sakura giggled and Naruto looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"My friend was supposed to pick me up before you offered to give me a ride. She saw what happened and said you were cute."

Naruto smirked.

"Is she single."

"No. She has a boyfriend."

"Dammit." Naruto muttered before turning a corner. Sakura noticed that Naruto wasn't headed toward the Uchiha house, he was actually going the other way.

"Umm….where are we going?"

"Oh…I have to go see a….friend of mine, you okay with that? Then I'll take you to Sasuke."

Sakura was about to protest when he pulled into a driveway Sakura eyes went wide. She knew this house.

"Can you just take me to Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking down. Naruto looked at her suspiciously.

"Why? I'll only be a minuet, promise." Naruto said honking the horn. Sakura slid down in her seat when she saw the front door open. A boy with black hair that was styled like he just took it out of a helmet stepped outside in a green jumpsuit. Naruto got out and waved at the man. Naruto walked up to him and started talking. Lee. Sakura new him from high school but she didn't think she would ever run into him again. Sakura watched and wondered with curiosity what they were talking about since the other man stated jumping up and down dramatically.

Sakura cursed to herself when Naruto looked back at the car and waved for her to come to him. Sakura sat pretending like she hadn't seen him until he made his way back to the car. She thought he was coming back to take her home but she was sadly mistaken when he came to her side and opened the door.

"Hey, didn't you see me waving at you?" He asked grabbing her hand. Naruto pulled Sakura out of the car and made his way back to the house. Sakura looked down the whole way and cursed herself for not telling Naruto that she had already had a ride and going with Ino. Naruto placed another goofy grin on his face and stood in between Lee and Sakura.

"Sakura…Lee. Lee…Sakura" Naruto said introducing them. Sakura sighed and looked up at a wide eyed lee.

"Hey Lee, long time no see." Sakura waved a little.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno? From Kahona high?"

Sakura gave a little nod.

"Yeah…it's me. How are you been?"

Lee shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"Good, I've been really good." Lee said with enthusiasm. Sakura nodded before turning and heading back to the car.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO COME IN?" Lee shouted at her. Sakura turned and smiled and him making him blush.

"No, I have to go meet my fiancée so I'll see you later. It's nice seeing you again lee."

Lee blushed before grabbing ahold of Naruto's shirt.

"WHO'S HER FIANCEE?" Sakura rolled her eyes before getting in the car.

_Same old Lee_, Sakura thought pulling out her phone.

3:45 P.M

Reaching over the driver's seat Sakura honked the horn. Naruto looked and the car and Sakura waved to him. Naruto sighed before saying goodbye to Lee. Naruto got into the other side and started the car.

"Geez, you bossy. I wonder why your Sasuke's fiancée? He hates being bossed around."

"Really?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Sasuke is alright with taking orders if it's beneficial to him but if it's some girl doing it he hates it."

Sakura nodded.

_I'll have to keep that in mind._

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Sorry, I made you rush…I just really needed to get back to the house. You see Ms. Uchiha wanted me to have tea with her." Sakura lied. Sakura looked over at Naruto who concentrated on the road ahead of him. Sakura closed her eyes, maybe she could get a nap in before going into the Uchiha house hold…

Sakura opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at the driver's seat to see that Naruto wasn't there. Sakura got out and realized she was parked in an unfamiliar garage. Sakura panicked and got out the car. Sakura looked around to see shelves of stacked with boxes and a pogo stick. Sakura made her way over to a door and opened it. She was welcomed with a light from what looked like the inside of a house. She poked her head through the door and looked around. She saw a small kitchen followed by a living room with a blue couch, a small table, and a TV. She stepped inside taking of her shoes out of habit.

_Must be Naruto's place., _Sakura thought making her way into the living room. From the living room Sakura could see three other closed doors.

Sakura looked at the TV and saw that it was on. The news was playing, Sakura watched in awe when the news reporter explained that a family of 4 was killed at a family reunion on leaf drive. Sakura rubbed her arms nervously.

"I lived on that street" Sakura whispered.

"Neighbors of yours.?" Sakura screamed and turned around.

Sasuke covers his ears at Sakura's scream and ducks as Naruto comes from behind him screaming a bat.

"What the hell happened?" He asked looking around. Sakura mumbled a sorry and Naruto put the bat down.

"Sasuke scared me, that's all."

Naruto slapped Sasuke upside the head.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura growled and pushed Naruto away from him.

"Dobe!" He shouted back.

Sakura watched as the two males went back in forth fighting each other verbally and physically.

"You two are best friends?" She asked curiously. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and nodded in sync.

"Kinda weird huh?" Naruto asked making his into the kitchen.

"It's just…you too seem totally different." Sakura took a seat at the kitchen table. Sasuke sitting right across from her shrugs.

"Opposites attract right? Or at least that's what my parents told me." Naruto pulled out some Ramen.

"Want some?" He looked at Sakura.

Sakura thought for a moment then nodded. Naruto looked at Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you ever eat Dobe?" He asked boredly. Naruto nodded.

"Pretty much Teme." Naruto put the Ramen on the stove before taking a seat in the other seat at the kitchen table. No one talked for a while and the only thing any one of them could hear was the pot on the stove starting to boil.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who sat there no expression on his face.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"So…ummmm….you wanna continue our game?" Sakura gave a small smile and looked at Sasuke.

"Why not."

"What game?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke looked at him.

"Sakura and I were playing 20 questions earlier, do you to play too Dobe?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

"Okay Sasuke you can continue, you have 10 more questions" Sakura smirks as Sasuke glares.

Okay, what are you parents like?"

"Well Mama is a nurse and Papa is a writer. They're both very protective of me and want to know all I do every second of the day."

"…why did you dye your hair pink?"

"Not died it's my natural hair color…"

"How is that possible."

"Mom has red hair and dad has white hair that's natural."

"Weird."

"Screw you."

Naruto looked at the both of them glaring at each other.

"Wow, yall actually love each other?"

Sasuke looked at him and curse mentally. He had forgotten Naruto was sitting there next to him.

Sakura nodded once.

"Next question?"

Sasuke shrugged and thought about it.

"Can you try to act a little more proper?"

"What do you mean?"

"Around my mother, could you act like you're a little more proper."

"How?"

"The way you talk, they taught you this in ladies etiquette right? So could you try and do it around her."

Sakura thought about it, it wouldn't hurt if she tried. Sakura nodded.

"I'll try."

"I'M BORED LET's PLAY SHOTS!" Naruto said loudly.

"Shots? What's that?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and went into one of the doors she had seen earlier he come back with a basket, a small basketball and shot glasses. He set them on the table before going to get a bottle of sake.

"Okay…so this is how you play. You place the basket in a high place, then fill the shot glasses with sake. You shoot the ball if you miss you drink, if you make it you tell someone else to drink." Naruto set the basket on the door, and looked at them.

"Wanna play?" He asked a grin still on his face. Sakura shrugged before nodding and looking at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and picked up the ball. He threw it….

_Swoosh._

He pointed at Naruto.

"Drink."

Naruto poured sake into a glass before drinking it. He shook his head before throwing the ball at Sakura.

"Your turn."

Sakura shot the ball and pouted when it missed. She drank a glass in one gulp.

"Damn, Sasuke you got a girl who can drink."

"Hn."

_Three hours later…._

"_I cannn't driiiiink anymoooooore." Sakura said her head on the table_. She looked at Naruto passed out on the floor and laughed.

"Caaan't handle a little Sake pathetic!" She looked at Sasuke who had his head in his hands.

"You okaaay?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked up and groaned. He was drunk, really drunk. Sasuke stood and wobbled to Naruto's bedroom. Sakura blinked before following him. She watched from the door way as Sasuke lay on Naruto's bed. She walked over to him.

"You okay?" She asked again getting on the bed next to him.

"Hn." Was all he said. Sakura pouted before messing with his hair.

"You knooow, if I met you on the street I would have totally flirted with you."

Sasuke looked at her.

_She's totally drunk. _

Sasuke smirked at the thought. He hadn't been with a girl in a while and he wasn't going to lie. He wasn't kind of looking before this whole thing started. Sasuke tuned back in to what Sakura was saying.

"….I mea I'm not going to lie your kind of hot and your voice is sooo-"

Sakura blushed when Sasuke sat up and lightly touched her face. Sasuke leaned in close and smirked.

"Solo what?" He asked coming closer.

"Ummm….soo uhhhh….sexy" Sakura mumbled her blush darkened. Sasuke was so close to her face. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hips keeping her from moving away from him.

"You're my type of girl Sakura…sexy and bad ass." Sasuke connected their lips making Sakura stiffen. She relaxed when Sasuke ran his tongue across her bottom lip slowly. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Sasuke explored the inside of her mouth before moving away. Sakura opened her eyes and looked into Sasuke's dark orbs. She was shocked when she saw emotion hidden in them. Then…..she saw noting.

**Review please!**

**For those who might be confused about the ending. Sakura fainted. I played shots before but I was dinking soda not alcohol lol. It's a fun game! That's how me and my brothers and sisters play it might be different depending on whom you play with though…..any way hope you likey.**


	8. True Friend

**True friend**

"Ew! Are you freaking serious! Yall didn't screw in my bed did you?" Naruto shouted coming into his room the next day. Sasuke groaned and sat up staring at him before looking to his side seeing a sleeping Sakura. Sasuke got up and shook his head making his way to the bathroom.

Naruto went over to Sakura and poked her face. Sakura wiggled but didn't get up so Naruto poked at her face again. Sakura jumped up and looked at the blonde before grabbing her face. Sakura groaned and Naruto went into the bathroom ignoring Sasuke yelling and got her a couple Advil. He poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. Sakura smiled at him before drinking the pills down.

Sasuke came out and stared at Sakura remembering what he had said yesterday. She looked at him and frowned.

"What?" She asked and he shook his head. _She doesn't remember. _He thought before walking out the room. Sakura stood and smiled at Naruto.

"Want breakfast, I could cook something?" Naruto grinned at her and threw his arm around the girls shoulder.

"I like you already Sakura!" Sakura giggled and they made there way out the room to find Sasuke sitting in the living room flipping through the channels. Sakura went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She pulled out Bacon, eggs, and sausage. She took a pans out from under the counter and began cooking. Naruto watched in awe as Sakura hummed and flipped, whipped and fried the breakfast foods. She grabbed some bread and popped it in a toaster before grabbing plates. She paused before reaching into the fridge and pulling out a tomato. Naruto smiled at this as he watched her cut it up. Sakura put some chunks in the pan and fried them a little before laying them in an omelet with cheese.

She put the omelet on a plate with bacon sausage and toast covered in strawberry jam setting it aside to cool as she made the other plates. She handed one to Naruto who thanked her cheerfully. Sakura grabbed a fork and went over to Sasuke who still sitting on the couch. He looked up at her and took the plate with a mumbled thanks. Sakura went back to the kitchen and cleaned up before eating her own breakfast. Sasuke took a bite of his omelet and stopped. He stood and walked to Sakura setting his plate down and pointing at it.

"How did you make that?" He asked pointing at the omelet. Sakura swallowed her bit of sausage.

"Its a simple tomato omelet, calm down. When I was younger my moms friend taught me how to cook almost anything. They loved to use tomato's for flavor so I learned that way."

Sasuke blinked before regaining his posture and grabbing his plate and continued to eat. Sakura giggled.

"I guess you enjoy my omelet?" Sasuke glance at her before nodding. She looked at Naruto who was grinning. After breakfast Sakura cleaned up and her and Sasuke left Naruto's house and went home.

When they got there Mizu came running out to meet them. Sakura watched as she tripped over her own two feet and fell face first on the marble driveway but stood quickly her face now bleeding. She wiped off her light blue dress and continued to run towards her.

"Sakura – chan! Where were you? We need to get to it quickly before Ms. Uchiha gets mad at meeeeeeee!" Mizu cried. She pulled out a folder before bowing to Sakura away holding it open.

"We need to do a lot today and are already behind schedule. I must test you in food eating manner and then teach you whatever you don't know then we must go over things for the wedding."

"Huh? What do you mean wedding?"

"Surely you didn't expect to tell Ms. Uchiha of your engagement without thinking about having the wedding soon. She was thinking of having it at the end of next summer. What do you think Sakura?"

"Well I don't really know." Mizu nodded and jotted that down.

"Well if that's the case then we have to get a move on it. Ms. Uchiha wants information by eight tonight at dinner." Sakura walked beside what seemed like a happy yet stressed out Mizu. _She really is such a sweet girl. _Sakura thought as they made there way to the pool area. Mizu phone vibrated and she paused by the age of the pool to look at it.

Sakura sat down in a chair just as Gemini and another girl a tall blonde came out laughing. Gemini looked at Mizu and frowned. Sakura watched as she walked pass Mizu bumping her arm purposely. Mizu looked up at her and Gemini growled.

"Move you little bitch!" She yelled before pushing Mizu backwards. Sakura stood and went to the edge of the pool as Mizu resurfaced gasping for air. Sakura reached out for her and Mizu grabbed her hand as Sakura bought her back to shore. Mizu stood and Gemini and her friend sat down in the lounge chairs.

"Watch were your standing girl." Gemini said. Sakura went to say something but Mizu squeezed her arm. Sakura watch Mizu stand tall and stare at Gemini. Sakura filled with rage when she saw Mizu bow to the woman.

"I apologize lady Gemini, if you excuse us Sakura nd I shall leave you in peace." Mizu said walking away. Sakura waited until she went back into the house before stomping back over to Gemini. Gemini looked up at her.

"What." She said in a rude tone and Sakura grinned. Gemini screamed when Sakura grabbed her by her hair forcing her to stand. Sakura pulled a struggling Gemini to the pool before literally throwing her in. Gemini hit the water with a splash and Sakura watched until she came back to the surface. Gemini screeched and glared at Sakura.

"You stupid whore!" She shouted and Sakura rolled eyes not saying anything. She walked proudly back into the house to find Mizu curled up on the floor her knees to her chest. Sakura tapped her shoulder and Mizu looked up at her.

"Come on lets go get your dried off and then we can go shopping. You can ask the questions as we do." Mizu smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand as she stood up.

"Thank you Sakura." Sakura gave her a thumbs up and they headed towards Sakura's room.

So I had put this story up a long time ago and totally forgot I hadn't posted the rest of it after I finished...SORRY! I did finish it though so I will be updating it frequently now as I edit it. Again I am SO sorry.

R&R plz :)


	9. A Few Questions

****A few Questions ****

Mizu pulled Sakura into store after store teaching her what an Uchiha woman should and should not wear and wear she should them and how to wear them. Mizu went threw the racks of a certain shop. She pulled out and elegant light blue dress and showed it to Sakura.

"This type of dress should only be worn at a dinner event or business gathering, NOT a normal party. You must wear something darker for those events and something less showy, is that a word?, anyway because its not your place to do so."

Sakura nodded before she heard chuckling behind her. She turned to see the same woman as before when Tenten and her came to this mall. She was wearing very tight jeans but it worked with her curves perfectly, a black spaghetti strap tank top that showed her bellybutton and converses. Her black hair was now braided and it had a light purple and hint pink in it, high lighting her beautiful green eyes and red stained lips.

Mizu squealed and hugged the girl who hugged her back and waved at Sakura. Mizu turned at her and grinned.

"This is Kasai, shes a good friend of the family. Kasai this is Sakura, Sasuke's fiancee." Kasai looked her over questionably making Sakura stiffened but when I smile came to her lips Sakura relaxed her nerves. Kasai walked over to her and hugged her and Sakura took it as a surprised before hugging her back.

"Finally he found a hot mama, for his little preppy butt." Kasai said pulling away grinning at Sakura blush. Kasai had a weird accent but she ignored it. Kasai linked her arm with hers and they sat back down.

"Learning the way of an Uchiha woman?" Kasai asked and Sakura nodded before Sighing.

"Kind of annoying, but I'm dealing with it." Kasai nodded. Mizu continued with her lesson. A woman walked into the shop and Kasai frowned before standing. She took a deep breathe and tuned smiling.

"Welcome to fashion queen! May I help you find something?" She asked walking towards the woman. Sakura turned back to Mizu who giggled.

"She runs this place since her mother went into the mental hospital." Sakura frowned but didn't ask. Mizu finished her lesson before sitting down next to her pulling out a pad.

"Okay I have a few wedding questions, just answer the best you can as accurately as possible." Sakura nodded as Kasai came back and sat on the floor in front of them against the rack.

"What month would like to have the wedding then give me a date." Sakura thought about it.

"I want it in December, if that's not to soon of course." Mizu shook her head and wrote it down.

"Date?"

"the 17th?" Sakura said and Mizu wrote it down. Mizu smiled at Sakura and She blinked.

"What?" She asked and Mizu shook her head.

"Oh nothing." Kasai chuckled as she walked back over and looked at Sakura.

"The Uchiha's are always busy in December readying for the new year. So the day they celebrate their Christmas is the twentieth. There annual part is the fifteenth. Shes laughing because you just happened to choose a date between those two most important days."

"I can change it!" Sakura exclaimed and Mizu shook her head.

"No, Ms. Uchiha would probably want it this way." Sakura frowned and nodded.

"Okay, do you want a traditional wedding?"

"Of course."

"Have you told your parents about the engagement yet?" Sakura stiffened and shook her head. Kasai looked at her wide eyed then normal once again. Mizu blinked but shrugged and giggled.

"Might want to do that soon." She whispered to Sakura who nodded.

"Okaaaay so what time do you want the wedding to happen?" Mizu said and Kasai stood going to stand next to her. Sakura taped her finger on her chin before answering.

"The afternoon into early evening, I guess. Gives enough time for things to be prepared." Kasai whistled.

"Damn girl, you sure know what you want." Sakura smiled softly.

"I've been planning my wedding since I was a little girl."

"Bet you weren't planning to be married to an Uchiha." Kasai said and Sakura paused catching a tone in her voice. She dismissed it thinking it was her imagination, Mizu skipped away for a second saying she had to go call a few people leaving Kasai and Sakura alone.

"Your not really engaged to Sasuke are you?" Kasai asked making Sakura stiffen. She tried to hide it but Kasai grinned, making Sakura curse.

"How did you see right through my act?" She asked and Kasai shrugged.

"I honestly would have believed you if Naruto hadn't told me about you. I asked him a few questions about Sasuke's personality when he was around you and he didn't give me the answers I wanted so I guessed. Plus you don't have an engagement ring on so I my guesses were probably right on point."

Sakura pouted and stood sighing.

"Yeah, your right. Were not engaged, it's fake."

"Why is that?" Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke asked me to pretend to be his fake fiancee to get his mother off his back. He said he would be able to find a real one in three months." Kasai chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, then I wish you two luck with this little arrangement. Just to work you though, Mama isn't stupid. She will eventually see right through your act if you don't keep with the act."

Sakura looked at her confused.

"Mama? Ms. Uchiha?" Kasai frowned before nodding.

"Shes like a second mother to me, that's why I call her Mama sometimes." Sakura nodded and saw anger flash through Kasai eyes before it disappeared. Mizu came back in and smiled at the two of them.

"I have gone over this information with Ms. Uchiha and she would like the both of you over for dinner tonight to get more information." Kasai nodded and looked at Sakura before pointing at the dresses.

"Choose an outfit, dear Sakura. Lets see how much you have learned today."

Sasuke sat in his office typing away at his computer screen. He was overloaded with work trying to balance the company's spending account which he was in charge off. A knock came to the door before a blonde man wearing a suit walked in folders in hand. Sasuke only glanced up at him before continuing his work. The blonde man closed the door behind him and went over to him slowly throwing the papers on the desk in front of Sasuke.

"What are these Deidara?" Sasuke asked not looking away from the computer screen. Said man sighed and rolled his eyes.

"A complete background of the Sakura girl. Shes completely clean though we could go as far back before high school ended and right before it began, un."

"Why Is that?" Sasuke asked. Deidara shrugged his shoulders.

"It seems the whole high school year has been erased from all networks. Not even Danna could find anything and he is an expert at this stuff!" Sasuke picked up the folder flipping through it. He found it completely odd that no high school data was discovered but he pushed it out of his mind not thinking it really mattered. He set the folder inside his briefcase before looking at the blonde man again.

"Thank you Deidara, you may leave. I appreciate the Iwa company help." Deidara nodded and went to the door before looking back.

"What did you say this girls last name was again?"

"Haruno Why?" Deidara just stared at him before shaking his head and leaving the office. Deidara walked away from the Uchiha office and into the elevator. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"What." A arrogant voice said on the other side.

"Sasori-Danna look up the name Haruno for me, un."

"Why?" Deidara frowned.

"It sounds awfully familiar to me, un. Like a name I was never supposed to forget from in out high school days, un."

****Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! XD XD****

****R&R****


End file.
